L'atto di Morte
by Enchiladas
Summary: Hades is angry. A boy by the name of Harry Potter has escaped death for far too long. Now that his "prophecy" has been completed, Hades sends his faithful son to take his soul. But things are never simple for Harry and Nico now are they?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I am horrible at updating my existing stories, but this one threw itself at me and wouldn't let me not make it. So, here we are. I will be updating this at random, for I have a life and other stories. Enjoy!**

**Ps. l'atto di morte means the deed of death in Italian**

**Disclaimer: I asked for the rights of HP and PJO for Christmas, but I had no avail...**

* * *

Trust is a fickle thing. Most choose to be completely blunt and trust anything that breathes. Few though, are smart and choose who they trust carefully.

Nico di Angelo however, trusts not a soul. Quite literally does he live to that statement for he is, after all, son of the mighty Hades himself.

You may believe that he trusts Percy but you, however, are wrong. He may act like he entrusts someone, though that, he is merely being cunning.

Trickery is child's play. To be cunning is the real deal. To gain someone trust entirely. To suck out there soul of personal information. To stab the person in the back with it. That, my friend, is not something to be easily mastered.

To be cunning is exactly what the Ghost King shall do.

* * *

It was the opening feast at Hogwarts, and for some odd reason, people were nervous and anxious. Minerva, who was now headmistress, was strangely found wishing Albus was alive. Of course she was never glad he died, in fact, she still mourns his death. The animagus was just worried that without Albus, something would go terribly wrong.

She was glad The Golden Trio had decided to come back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. She had a hunch that as usual, Potter, Granger, and Weasley would get themselves in a mound of trouble. They always seemed to excel at finding it.

Minerva dismissed the feeling. It was probably just jitters after the Battle of Hogwarts last year. She wanted to believe that, but she just couldn't be sure.

Hagrid led in the timid looking first years. She was always amused at the imaginations of the eleven year olds. They seemed to think that they would have to do a test of some kind to be sorted into their houses. Minerva didn't particularly enjoy scaring them, but the results were always humorous. The headmistress still had her job of informing the first years of the sorting, and of being the transfiguration professor. She couldn't stand giving up her job.

She placed the old, ragged hat on the stool and it imedietly perked up and started singing. It was singing about the founders of Hogwarts and all that pizzaz. Not one single soul in the hall were paying that much attention. A creeping feeling had crept up the backs of the living, and the dead were cowering. The epicenter of the feeling was coming from behind the giant double-doors of the great hall.

Professor McGonagall decided to not pry, for the Feeling of Mystery would most likely reveal itself eventually. She took out the scroll and read the first name on the list. "Baxter, Devo-" The professor was interrupted by the large doors at the entrance of the hall banging open.

Out stepped a boy about 15. He had slightly long locks of black hair and dark abysses for eyes. He had a tall and lanky, yet muscular physique. The boy had high cheekbones and was wearing a black shirt, a worn aviators jacket, dark ripped jeans, and a silver skull ring with rubies for eyes. He had what looked like a pitch black sword strapped to his side. But that can't be right! In conclusion, he looked like the typical emo boy. Minerva felt that, that wasn't the case though.

To her right, Professor Flitwick, now deputy headmaster, muttered to himself, "He sure does know how to make an entrance."

The boy opened his mouth to utter in an ominous yet soft voice "Where is Harry James Potter?"

**A/N: It's short, but I just felt I had to stop it there... Besides, this is the prolougue. The other chapters will be much longer, don't worry. By the way, most of the story will be in Harry's POV if not all. I just felt McGonagall should be the POV for the prolougue and the thing at the beginning was nobody's POV. Oh well I'm done boring you, as always, Flame= s'mores and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: HARRY, NICO

**A/N: 9 reviews in less than 24 hours! That is a new record for me! My face is now stuck in a permanent XD! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, alerted, and all that stuff! This story is now my first priority!**

**Replies to Anonymous**

**To shep114: Thanks for pointing that out! I will fix that ASAP! As for Nico doing that, I'm planning on making an alternate ending so it'll be something like that, but for now, the story will have to be longer. In conclusion, I can't do that in the real story.**

**To Perseia: Thanks!**

**To Robotic worm: thanks! As for your question, he will eventually but he leaves before anyone can ask. As for your hope, you will see *chuckles evilly* this story has many twists and turns in the plot.**

**To Guest: Thanks! And I am updating a day later. (That must be a record for me)**

**Disclaimer: I am now deeply depressed... I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

HARRY

Harry wanted to believe that the Boy in Black, as he now calls him, was just another person in the Harry Potter Fan-club looking for an autograph. He really did, but he knew that his hopes were outrageous. In fact, the boy looked more like a Death Eater than anything.

Anyhow, the people sitting around the Boy Who Lived positioned themselves so that they would be blocking Harry from his line of vision. They failed miserably. In fact, they made him even more visible.

The Boy in Black strode toward were Harry was sitting. The students he got near to trembled in his presence, but he gave them no attention.

He stopped right in front of were The Boy Who Lived sat. He made a motion with his hand that clearly ment to scatter to the students surrounding Harry. They clearly got the message. Even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny moved away with fear in their eyes.

Now Harry shouldn't lie, he was terrified of the boy for reasons unknown.

The BIB started speaking with his velvety voice. If he hadn't been so scary, the girls would be swooning. "Harry James Potter you have escaped Thanatos for far too long. Be prepared." he finished with a maniacal grin.

He turned around and the shadows of the hall gathered around him until was invisible. The shadows dispersed and he was gone.

* * *

1 DAY LATER

The Golden Trio were sitting at breakfast chatting. Ginny was sitting with some of her friends. They had not forgotten the incident with the Boy in Black at all. Hermione was driven crazy by what he said "What he said sounds so familiar! 'You have escaped Thanatos for far too long.' I've looked in the library and I have found nothing! I have literally read entire dictionaries and found nothing! I know I've read something about Thanatos..."

"'Mione, stop freaking out! Can we figure it out after we eat our food?" Ron whined.

Hermione sighed and closed the giant book she was nursing. "Fine, but we need to go to the-"

"Library." The boys chorused.

"Yes, the library." Hermione continued, "For all we know, he could be an escaped Death Eater.

"Hermione, he was fifteen, he couldn't have been." Harry countered.

"Malfoy was..." she picked up her book and stood up, "Now we should go, we have to go to class."

Ron looked sad at not eating all the food in Hogwarts, but abliged to his girlfriend's orders. Soon after, the Golden Trio left the hall.

* * *

Harry wasn't looking forward for DADA. For one, it was with the Slytherins. Not only that, but they got a new teacher, Apollo Solan. He was scared what his personality was...

As he was walking in, he noticed someone from Slytherin he didn't recognize. He nudged Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who now joined them. "Who is that?" he pointed to the boy with light brown hair that was styled in a way that made girls swoon. He was about 5'10 and was very muscular. Strangly though, he had pitch black eyes. The exact same the Boy in Black had...

They all answered that they didn't know. This added more confusement to Harry. The Boy Who Lived strode towards the boy, "Hello, may I ask who you are?" Harry questioned.

"You don't remember me Potter?" he spat. Typical Slytherin, "Nick Burlstrode." He then strode away towards Malfoy and his possey.

Harry was about to question further when the new teacher walked - well more like strutted- into the spacious room. He quickly sat down next to Ginny at the table next to Ron and Hermione's.

Proffesor Solan was average height with curly, blonde hair with blue eyes. He had blinding white teeth and an aura that said "I'm the most important person in the world and I'm full of myself". Oh God, not another Lockhart...

"Good morning students,

We have lots to learn today,

First being, I'm cool" Harry's suspiscions were confirmed after that horrible haiku.

He noticed Nick Burlstode rolled his eyes like he was used to it. Hmmmmmmm... Maybe he had a connection to him.

"Today we will be learning about the terrible horrors of giants." Proffessor Solan annoounced.

"But sir," Hermione interrupted, "Professor Hagrid is half giant and his brother is a full one. "They helped us win the war."

"Not those kinds miss-?" he began.

"Granger."

"I knew that, but miss Granger, I'm talking about Greek giants, not English giants. Now, Greek giants are evil monsters. One tried to violate my mother! Thankfully me and my little sister-" thunder rumbled at that statement, "rescued her and killed the giant." he continued like nothing happened.

Now Harry was sure he was another Lockhart, everybody looked like they had the same thought. Everyone but Burlstrode. In fact, not only did he look like he believed him, he looked like he was remembering something.

The professor kept talking about giants, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Nick Burlstode must have something to do with the Boy in Black.

* * *

NICO

The Ghost King scowled at the thought of giants. Gaea and her sons weren't exactly on his good side.

Nico thought back to his time as prisoner of the Earth. He had changed after that. Now people were even more intimidated of him than they were before. Nico and Percy grew apart and the Ghost King was even more antisocial. He spent most of his time in the Underworld. He didn't even talk to Hazel.

Then one day three years after his time being prisoner his father called for him.

Nico casually walked towards his father's palace. He wondered what he could possibly want. Probably another errand.

The Ghost King finally made it to Hades's throne. "Father." he said politely as he kneeled before him.

"Nico." he replied with a curt nod, "Rise boy. I have called you here to collect a soul."

Nico sighed, of course.

"Not just any soul, the soul of Harry Potter. He has escaped my realm for seventeen years. You will find him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a part of Hecate's pet world. Hecate won't let me kill him because he is too important, so we are going behind her back. You will have a reward when you are done. Take as long as you want, just have him dead within a year. Do not fail me." Hades finished.

Nico nodded and Shadow Traveled to Scotland.

* * *

As Nico walked up to the large double doors of the Great Hall he thought of what he would do. He had a year so he might as well have some fun.

He decided what he would do and burst through the doors. Apparently he made a dramatic entrance timing wise. Well that helps his alias. "Where is Harry James Potter."

He slowly walked towards him savoring the suspense. Finally he was right in front of him. Nico waved his hand to the students around Harry to move. They did as told. He then made his his dramatic statement, "Harry James Potter you have escaped Thanatos for far too long. Be prepared."

He turned around and Shadow Traveled away. The students were now causing havoc. Hey, it's no fun not adding some mystery.

* * *

The next morning he strode into the Slytherin common room snapping his fingers as he went. To mortals he looks much different now. Everyone will remember him with fake memories. Everyone but Potter and his friends.

* * *

**A/N: As always flames=s'mores and REVIEW!**


	3. Alternate Ending

'**Sup! I'm back for the second time today with an alternate ending to the story. This is what would have happened if Nico decided to get his job done imedietly. Remember, this doesn't actually happen. Also, this is not a real chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is Harry James Potter" the boy said in his velvety voice.

Students gathered around Potter trying to block him from view. The failed miserably.

"Ah there you are!" the boy clad in black announced as he strode up to him. He pulled out a scroll and stood up straight, "Eh hem," he cleared his throat, "On orders of Hades, mighty Greek god of the Underworld, I, Nico di Angelo son of Hades and king of ghosts, am here to collect the soul of Harry James Potter. Now please step forward so I can kill you. I have better things to do today so I want to make this quick."

"No!" Granger and both Weasleys cried.

"He can't die! He completed his prophecy!" Granger continued.

Nico sighed, "He has escaped death for seventeen freaking years. We have only kept him alive so long because Hecate said he has to fulfill a prophecy. He fulfilled it so now his time is up. Now come here boy, it won't be _that_ painful."

Harry was frozen in shock. He had his entire life ahead of him! He couldn't die now! "N- n- no!" he stuttered.

"Look kid," Nico said even though Harry was physically older than him, "I have a dentist appointment in half an hour so can you just let me kill you? I guarantee you will make it to Elysium. So will all your friends."

Harry refused to move. Nico once again sighed and muttered "Looks like we have to do this the hard way..."

He took out his sword and was about to impale Harry with it when he interrupted him, "Wait!" he yelled, "Before I die can you tell me why you called me kid? I'm older than you!"

"Oh, that? Dude I'm around eighty years old!" Nico chuckled as he stuck his sword into Harry.

The Boy Who Lived, lived no more.

* * *

**As always, flames=s'mores and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 2:HARRY

**Edit: *bangs head against desk* I just did the one thing an author should never do. I accidently posted my third draft. I have a series of doing things when I write. I first write the first half on my iPod. Next, I edit the first half then write the second half then edit** _**that. **_**After that, I email myself with the second draft. Then, I edit it _again _on my dinosaur of a computer. Finally, I edit it here and add in the line breaks. I accidentally uploaded this chapter twice and picked this one to post. (If you can't tell I am a perfectionist and have OCD) The good thing is that there was only minor changes. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Hi peaps! Sorry about not updating, but I've given myself a** **couple days off of writing in honor of the Olympics. I sort of introduce an OC that was created by Daughter of Iris Loves Rainbow.**

**-RANDOM RANTING ALERT! : OMG! Did any of you guys see the opening ceremony to the Olympics? It. Was. AMAZING! I was all like JK ROWLING! VOLDEMORT! ... Mary Poppins?** **THE QUEEN JUMPED OUT OF A FREAKING HELICOPTER!: RANDOM RANTING ALERT DONE**-

**I would reply to your reviews, but my internet access is being weird so I need to get this up as fast as I can. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.** **I don't even own Nia Montermayor. Daughter of Iris Loves Rainbow does.**

* * *

HARRY

The Golden Trio and Ginny were in the library. They had gone through about every book there and Hermione was about to rip out her hair.

"AGH!" she screamed "I know I've heard of Thanatos somewhere! Why! Can't! I! Remember!" she yelled hitting her head on the desk each word, "How did he apparate and dissapparate inside Hogwarts?"

"Hermione never acts this way so it must be important." Harry whispered to Ginny as Ron comforted his girlfriend.

"It's okay Hermione, let's just go to bed and we'll figure it out tomorrow. If not tomorow some day. We always do manage to." Ginny said as the Voice of Reason.

As they made their way to the common room with Hermione grumbling, Harry noticed a shift in the shadows. It was probably nothing he chided himself.

* * *

SEPTEMBER 31ST

Harry woke up to find himself in a state of ambition. He felt that he had to find something out about the Boy in Black today. He felt that Thanatos was something dark. As much as Harry didn't want to, he had to go to professor Solan.

He quickly dressed, careful to not disturb his sleeping classmates and headed down to the DADA professor's office.

Harry had been in the office several times. Each year very different and odd. This year took the cake.

On the ceiling their was a blinding sphere. He couldn't really see what it was but he assumed it was a replica of the sun. The walls were painted bright yellow with all kinds of bows and arrows littering them. At the front of the room was a giant statue of a naked... Solan. Ew. Just ew.

On the front wall hanging, there was a crossed lire and golden bow.

Finally in the middle of the room, there was a blinding, golden desk with every musical instrument he'd ever seen and some he had not. Not only that, but there was surgical instruments, first aid kits, and pills everywhere on that desk.

The sun was rising, yet professor Solan was nowhere to be seen.

Harry stood there for several minutes marveling in the splendor of the room. He just noticed that the sun had risen above the horizon, when there was a blinding light behind him.

He quickly turned to see professor Solan standing there like he had been there the whole time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! To what do I owe the pleasure." Solan prompted with his blinding teeth flashing.

"Well, sir, as you know, a few weeks ago there was an... unexpected visitor when the sorting began." Harry reminded the young professor.

"Yes, I do seem to recall something along the lines if that." he responded.

"Something he said sparked my interest, 'You have escaped Thanatos for far too long.'. Could you tell me what Thanatos is?" The Boy Who Lived questioned.

The man's face darkened and he tried to put on a happy facade but failed. "I'm sorry to tell you Harry, but I don't have a clue. Now you should get back to your dormitory. Your friends must be wondering where you are." he ended the conversation and turned out of the room.

* * *

CHRISTMAS MORNING

The past few months have been pretty uneventful. The Golden Trio and co. Have gotten nowhere in finding anything out about the Boy in Black.

Harry woke up on Christmas morning to find presents for him at the foot of his bed. From Mrs. Weasley, he got the usual sweater.

From Ron, he got an arsenal of sweets.

From Ginny he received a locket with a picture of each other inside. The words were engraved inside "Love lasts forever".

Harry grinned, they had bought each other matching lockets for Christmas.

He had many more presents, but one in particular caught his eye. It was from Hermione. He opened the parcel to find two large books. Homer's Iliad and the Odyssey.

That's strange he thought he looked down to see a note written in Hermione's neat handwriting. 'I read these myths years ago and found them fascinating. I hope you do too!

-Hermione'

He ignored the strange feeling that told him those books were important and walked to breakfast.

He sat next to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Hermione had gone home for Christmas and Ron and Ginny went to see Charlie in Romania.

When Harry was done with his breakfast he walked out of the Great Hall to the corridor leading up to it.

"Hey Potter! Lonely without Buck-Tooth and Ginger?" he turned around to see the mysterious Nick Burlstrode.

"Hey! Don't talk about them like that! Besides me and my friends saved your arse last year!" Harry retorted back.

Burlstrode had a look of anger in his eyes and said four words before exiting, "Watch your back Potter!"

Harry ignored the eerie statement and rolled his eyes before continuing.

He was deep in his own mind, when he literally ran into a fellow a fellow Gryffindor. Nia Montermayor.

She was a fourth year that proportioned like a long distance runner, tall and lithe. She had auburn hair and,... very strange eyes, to say the least. They were constantly changing shades of green. As soon as you almost figure out what shade they are, they change shades again.

Harry strangely, did not have many memories of her. He could only remember her sorting into Gryffindor. Even that memory was fuzzy. She must be antisocial or something...

Anyway, after Harry gathered his wits he mumbled a sorry and held out his hand to help her up. She shook her head as a decline and quickly got up and continued walking to her destination. Quite fast she was walking, so fast one might presume she was running from something.

"Wait!" Harry yelled and tried to catch up to her, but she was already too far ahead to be caught.

He was about to give up when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He looked up ahead of him to see him in the flesh, standing with a demoniac smile. The Boy in Black.

In his right arm, he had Nia in a tight head-lock, cutting off her circulation and making her slightly blue. She had a long slash running across her cheek pouring out dark red blood. In his right hand he held a pitch black sword looking very deadly in the dim light. He was pointing his sword at the poor girls heart.

He had a look on his face that was beckoning me to try to save her. I started to take out my wand when he disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hoped you liked it! As always: Flames= s'mores and REVIEW! **

**Ps. I always forget to say this, but I would LOVE some CC. I, like all writers, never think my writing is even **_**close **_**to perfect and want to get better.**


	5. Chapter 3: HARRY, NICO

**A/N: I am currently writing this at 3:10 am where I am in the US. Yes, I know I shouldn't be awake at this time of night- or shall I say morning, but in the words of a wise young woman, *cough cough me cough* screw it! Anyways, I'll post this tomorrow. Why haven't I updated in a while?, you may ask. Well to answer that fabulous question, I have had the craziest and frankly... Oddest week of my life. I hope that counts as an excuse, because for me, that is hardly one. I will post the new chapter a lot sooner than last time. Short chapter, but important.**

**Replies to Anonymous: **

**To Perseia: We shall see. *chuckles evilly* Also, I agree fully with you!**

**To Guest: Thanks!**

**Well enough of my crap. Lights, camera, action!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a gender confused, gay cat. 100% true.**

* * *

HARRY

"Nia!" He yelled as he rushed forward to the collapsed body.

The few witnesses of the attack regained their composure and ran for help. Surprisingly enough, the first person to arrive, was Nick Burlstrode.

"Nia!" he shouted, much louder than Harry. "Move it Potter!" he growled as he roughly pushed Harry out of the way and caressed Nia.

She looked horrible to say the least. Her hair was tousled and her eyes stayed a swampy green. Her neck was bruised and she was fading in and out of consciousness. Her usually tan skin, was now ghostly white. She had a large gash on her cheek which was... turning black..

"Get Madame Pomfery! She's been poisoned!" Nick belted.

The way he looked in her eyes... It was almost as if he loved her.

When the healer arrived, she was the only one Burlstrode let close to the sickly looking girl. Even then he still held her hand as Pomfery levitated her to the hospital wing.

The healer plopped Nia onto a bed where practically all of Hogwart's population surrounded. Harry and Nick were at the center of the circle along with Nia. Nick was too busy fussing over her that he didn't even notice the surrounding pupils.

"Out! Everyone out!" screeched the worried nurse. She then left the room for medicines.

Harry looked behind him to see the crowd fizzling out, and two figures bursting in.

"Harry! Are you alright? We heard what happened!" questioned Neville who had just appeared.

"I'm fine, but she isn't." Harry answered frowning as he looked over at Nia.

"She doesn't look to good." Luna dead-panned as Nick took time to glare at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Neville asked while looking worriedly at the now convulsing girl.

"I don't know..." Harry stated.

They were just about to leave Nick to his mourning when Nia regained consciousness for a brief moment. "The gods will never forgive you, Nico di Angelo." she stated weakly before sinking back into the Realm of Dreams.

"Out! I said, out! Now go! No one is allowed to see her!" Madame Pomfery yelled as she re-entered the room.

We all left, including Nick, who was forced out by a well placed spell from the healer.

'So Nico di Angelo is the boys name.' Harry thought to himself. 'I wonder what she meant about "the gods".'

The four seventh years flinched at the noise of several locks locking. They knew that there was no way to get back in.

* * *

JANUARY 2

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had gotten back to Hogwarts the day before. They were astonished that Nico di Angelo had the guts, to ambush a Hogwarts student! What really baffled them, was his ability to apparate and disapparate inside of Hogwarts with ease, and stealth.

At breakfast that morning , eight days after the attack, Hermione approached Harry. "Harry I need to tell you something incredibly important. I figured out th-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Bloody hell! We have to go to class now if we don't want to be late!"

They left without much of a thought. They didn't want to be late for class with McGonagall.

* * *

There was no more time to talk the rest of the day. The seventh years had received so much homework due the next morning, that they had no free time to do anything else other than that.

Finally, everyone had either passed out form exhaustion, or went to bed. Harry was wary of sleeping however. He felt something bad would happen if he did. If this had been under normal circumstances, he would have been awake all night, on alert. However this was certainly not normal circumstances.

* * *

NICO

THAT NIGHT

The Ghost King prowled the halls of Hogwarts shrouded in darkness. He needn't worry about silence, for if he was caught, he would simply use the Mist to make the mortal forget their encounter.

That Granger girl and the other nitwits Potter associated with had stuck their nose in too deep. He would have to stop them before they caused too much damage. Plus, they played a big role in his plan.

He paced the seventh floor, passing a portrait of a man trying to teach trolls ballet. He thought to himself what he needed. 'I need a room that provides stealth, not too much. It needs to be almost yet not quite impossible to reach.' he thought of his other needs when he saw a door that wasn't there before.

Nico walked up to it, and cautiously turned the knob. With no traps throwing themselves at him, he peered in.

Nico grinned. He might be able to get his job done in the next week. It was just what he needed.

* * *

HARRY

THAT NIGHT

Harry awoke to what he thought was shrill screaming. He pushed that thought down, it was probably his imagination. He started to go back to sleep when he heard a yell. Right next to him.

He bolted up and pushed back the curtains surrounding his bed. He knew that yell and those screams anywhere. It was Ron, Hermione and Ginny's.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I just HAD to stop there. It was impossible not to. You know the drill: CC wanted, flames=s'mores, and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4: HARRY

**A/N: Oh I'm evil... You should have seen my evil smile when I read the reviews. I guess I didn't realize how badly people will want to read the next chapter, because I know what happens. Well, I kept my promise, I'm actually updating today! Hurrah! I can already tell this is going to be a good chapter. I'm listening to my emo music that helps me write better, **_**and **_**we are moving into the *gasp*** **climax!** **Also, this chapter will answer some questions. Finally, we are nearing the end of this story, unfortunately. I know, it's really short, but I don't care. There will be a few more chapters after this. There will be no sequel, but there will be an epilogue.**

**Replies to Anonymous:**

**To Artemis's Hunters: Your request has been fulfilled! As for your questions**, **they shall be answered in this chapter.**

**To aNONYMOUS: As with the last reply, your request has been fulfilled. Also, thank you! **

**To Guest: Well, I think this chapter will answer that pretty well. Thanks for reading!**

**To the other Guest: Thank you SO much! I realize that I need a beta REALLY badly. I have been looking for one. I am also going to edit this A LOT when I am done with the story, which will be fairly soon. You are right about the detail part and not being precise. I have a bad gift that makes me have to do time skips and not be very precise... Thank you again for the CC.**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. How could I own PJO or HP?**

* * *

HARRY

THAT NIGHT

Harry bolted from his bed and pushed back his curtains. He looked where Ron's bed was. It was empty.

Harry frantically searched around the room, for any sign of his friend. He had no avail. His dorm-mates were hunting for a sign of him too.

Harry knew it was no use to look for him anywhere, so he ran downstairs taking his invisibility cloak with him, to see a frantic looking Parvati and Lavender.

"Harry! There gone!" Parvati squeaked.

"Who's gone?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hermione and Ginny..." Lavender, out of her usual perkiness,replied sadly.

"So is Ron!" Neville informed coming down the stairs with Seamus and Dean.

Harry had a painful flashback to the Chamber of Secrets. No. He would not let that happen again. He knew what to do.

"Neville, Parvati, and Lavender, get Professor McGonagall and inform her what happened. Seamus, Dean, you do the same with Professor Solan." Harry ordered while walking to the exit.

"What are you doing Harry?" Dean questioned.

"The thing I should have done a long time ago." The Boy Who Lived replied.

* * *

Harry ran underneath his invisibility cloak to the hospital wing. He had to go there just to check. He didn't have the faintest idea how he would get in, but it never hurts to try.

He was within one-hundred meters of the large double-doors, when he was stopped cold by a presence. "She's not there. Try the room is always, yet never there."

Harry recognized the voice. Nico di Angelo was taunting him. How he saw him, was a mystery to Harry, but there were more important things right then. Harry new what room he was talking about. The Room of Requirement.

"I'll find them and get revenge, Nico." Harry said through gritted teeth.

His only response was di Angelo's chuckling and a shift in the shadows. He had left.

Harry took off his cloak before starting to turn around. There was no use for it now.

He was about to take off towards the seventh floor when he heard heavy steps. Out stepped the darkness, was Nick Burlstrode.

"She's not there." Harry informed the Slytherin.

Instead of the usual insult, he sighed in defeat. "I had a feeling... Harry I'm going to help you find them. He has Nia."

"How did you-" Harry was cut off by Nick.

"Professor Slughorn isn't very good at subtlety. Also, I've heard the stories of the "great Harry Potter". I knew you would _have _to save you friends."

"Wait, you heard the stories? Weren't you there for the Battle of Hogwarts?" Harry pondered as they started jogging to the seventh floor at the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

"So you finally figured it out." drawled Burlstrode, his voice thick with sarcasm, "I didn't go to Hogwarts till this year."

Harry was left open mouthed. He thought that he just had faulty memory and didn't remember Burlstrode. Everyone else remembered him... He was about to question further when there was saw Mrs. Norris and heard Filtch coming.

"Students out of bed!" yelled Filtch.

"Quick!" Nick whispered, "Put on your cloak!"

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'll hold him off! Now go! Make sure Nia is okay!"

Harry nodded and put on his cloak. He then ran the last flight of stairs till the seventh floor.

He paced three times. 'I need the room where Nico is. Where my friends are.'

He stopped after the third time and saw there was a small door. He twisted the knob to find it wasn't locked. Apparently, Nico wanted to make it easy for him.

Harry walked down a very long, dark hallway reminding him of the maze in the Tri-Wizard tournament. He knew he was taking the bait, but frankly, he didn't care.

After walking what seemed like an eternity, he say a dim light at the end of the hallway.

The Boy who Lived quickened his pace. Would it be like when Cedric was killed? Are all of these coincidences trying to bring up bad memories?

He finally made it to the end of the extremely long hallway, to be found in a small room.

On the floor of the back-left corner of the room, was Ron, Ginny, and Hermione unconscious. In the center was Nico di Angelo himself.

"Ah Harry, I see you have found me." Came the velvety voice of the Boy in Black.

"What have you done to my friends and where is Nia." Harry growled.

"To answer that fine question, your friends are fine, just unconscious. The screams you heard were just me startling them. You would scream too, if you woke up seeing a man by your bed." Harry felt a weight lift off his shoulders as di Angelo chuckled, "As for Nia, she is back at her camp. Lazy daughter of Zeus... She was tired of being cooped up in the hospital wing and didn't feel like helping me anymore. Those injuries were just acting and some well placed Mist."

Harry was officially confused. Nia was working with Nico? Nick will be devastated... and what is the Mist?

Before Harry could ask, Nico continued, "Now, do you know why you are here? You must be incredibly confused."

That was one way to put it... Harry felt he knew the answer, but ignored the question. "For a guy who's last name means "of angels" you sure are evil." Harry pointed out.

Nico chuckled once again, "You don't know half of it... Now kid, I'm here under orders of my father to kill you."

Harry was confused as to why Nico called him kid, but he disregarded it. He decided to stay silent.

"So, I guess, say goodbye to life..." Nico took out a pitch black sword.

'No!' Harry thought, 'I can't die now! After defeating Voldemort, this is what I get?'

Harry did the first thing that came to mind.- He punched him in the face.

Nico stumbled back saying profanities in three different languages, including English. His nose was pouring blood.

He regained his composure and glared at him. "Well played, kid. I wasn't expecting that, but you will have to do better."

He raised his sword again, and Harry made peace with himself when several people bursted in.

There was a chorus of "Stupefy!"and Harry felt a sharp pain in his back. The world then turned black.

* * *

**A/N: He is not dead! Just want to make that clear! As always, flames=s'mores, CC wanted, and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5: HARRY, NICO

**Hey all! I back from my fall off the earth! So this is the technical last chapter, but the WILL be an epilogue so don't fear! I'll try to post it tomorrow, but no promises. In fact, the only reason I had the inspiration to post this tonight, was because I took the writing MEAP today! (For those of you who are like "What the bloddy hell is a MEAP?!" it stands for Michigan Educational Assessment Program**. **It sucks...) Oh yeah! I almost forgot, you **_**may **_**notice a change in my writing style. It's been a while... Anyhow, enough of my rambling!** **On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these amazing stories unfortunately...**

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of Madame Pomfery's muttered healing spells.

His head ached dully, like some crazy person clubbed him there.

The memories of what happened started leaking back. He hoped his friends were okay...

He was so lost in thought, that he failed to notice Nick slide into the chair beside his bed.

He looked essentialy the same as that fateful night (he still wasn't sure how long he had been out), all except for the fact that he had a bandage on his nose. It looked as if someone broke it...

Harry waved away the thought lingering in the back of his mind. It was probably just a coincidence.

"Are my friends okay?" Harry asked finally.

"Yes." he replied simply.

Harry felt a wave of relief creep into his mind. They were alright.

Harry pressed on more confidently, "How long was I out?"

Nick cracked half of a smile, "Perkins sure did miss that target... It's been about twelve hours."

Harry felt the air leave his lungs. Nico could have escaped several times over by now. Or killed him several times...

Nick seemed to know what he was thinking, and his smile grew larger. For some strange reason, he snapped his fingers.

Harry was confused. One moment he saw Nick sitting there, and now a rippling image was forming. As the rippling started settling, Harry was frozen in shock, the boy sitting by his bed was the infamous Boy in Black. Nico di Angelo.

He sat there in all of his dark glory. What, with his obsidian eyes, and his sweeping dark hair. His skull ring glinted evilly.

Harry was beginning to wonder why Madame Pomfery didn't suddenly burst in here. His fears were confirmed whenhe spotted her laying unconscious on the floor outside her office.

"So it was you all along. I always knew you were an evil little git!" Harry shouted.

He chuckled darkly. Man, everything about this guy is dark! "I appreciate the compliment, but we really should be hurrying this up kid,"

Harry was confused, why was he calling him kid, when the boy is younger than him?

Nico pressed on, "So you must be wondering by now, who am I? Well Harry, have you ever heard of Greek deities?"

Greek deities? What does that have to do with anything? "What the bloody hell do gods have to do with anything?" Harry voiced.

"Well, I am a demigod. A son of Hades to be exact."

Harry felt like he left his stomach at Privet Drive. A demigod? They aren't real! Then realization crept in. Wizards weren't supposed to be real. Who says other myths can't be?

Speaking of those myths, Harry wasn't a mythology expert, but he was pretty sure Hades was- _is_ the Greek god of the Underworld. Well that explained di Angelo being all dark and mysterious...

"Anyhow, I have other business to attend to, so I want to get this done and over with. I really don't want to do it, but my father ordered it so... I kinda have to kill you now..." he trailed off.

Harry just now realized that the boy was American. Well that explained the strange accent... Also, he recognized truth in his voice. He really didn't want to kill Harry, but he had to.

Harry wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing, he knew it would be for the greater good. "Okay," he breathed "just make sure my friends are okay."

Nico looked surprised, (Harry: one, Nico 0) he obviously wasn't expecting him to accept so willingly. "Will do kid, I'm sorry about this."

Nico drew his sword from the shadow, and rubbed his broken nose (which Harry proudly broke). He rose the blade, and Harry looked at the world for one last time.

Nico thrust his sword downwards, and the Boy Who Lived, lived no more.

* * *

***sniffles* As always, flames = s'mores, CC wanted, and REVIEW!**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** **Okay, okay, I kind of fell off the face of the earth for a few months... Let's just say I went traveling with Doctor Who. Okay, I forgot my password and was lazy... BUT I am back now, and guess what. Today is my 1 year anniversary of my fanfiction account! *Cheers* so I am now crying, because this will be the VERY LAST POST on this story. I'm giving up my baby. So please, enjoy, and leave the death threats for later. See you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these two amazing stories, would I REALLY be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

Nico was painfully aware of how loud his footsteps were. He shuffled, ashamed at what he had done, down the obsidian halls of his father's palace. Oh how he wished Persephone was home. Unfortunately, it was spring... Why did Demeter always have to butt in? Always trying to make him eat more cereal, and taking the only person holding back Hades' wrath away for six months...

Nico was too lost in his thoughts to realize he had reached the end of the hall. He had reached the occupied throne of his father, who was full of demeaning looks.

Nico kneeled to the throne.

"You took long enough." Hades bluntly said.

"Forgive me father," Nico replied.

"Bianca would have done better..." the god murmured. Nico silently took the blow, "No matter, I have another task for you. There is this Egyptian ghost that has been very naughty..."

Nico tuned his father out. "Where is my reward?" Nico interrupted.

Hades looked startled. "Reward? Well I haven't blasted you to Tartarus yet, now have I? Stop being an ungrateful peasant, and listen to your task!" he exclaimed.

"I killed an innocent man!" Nico protested.

"You killed a stray soul!" the god was getting angry. He strode from his throne, changed to human size, and smacked his child. "I should smite you right now!"

"Go ahead! Do it! I'm tired of being your slave!"

PJ

The following months were war ridden. The demigods turned against their parents, and the result was total, and utter hell. The Mist had been discarded like tissue paper, and mortals were painfully aware at what was going on. Wizards joined the war as well. Their spells were gratefully used in the battle.

Few bystanders survived. The fury of the devine beings ripped landscapes apart, made weather horrid, and had released the demons of the world. It was a world nobody wanted to live in.

PJ

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared.

Professor Trelawney broke her trance and shakily looked up at the angry god.

"Y-y-yes my lord?" She asked him.

"I see now that our two races can never meet. Go, go now, and speak to no being of this encounter." Zeus ordered.

The Seer hurriedly left the throne room of Olympus. Zeus leaned back in his throne, and hoped to any and all divine beings that nobody knew of these wizards. Complete and utter destruction would follow if that happened.

He hoped that the deed of death, the l'atto di morte would never, ever, be carried out.

He hoped.

* * *

**A/N: *SOBS* My final closing address... I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or even read this story. The journey has been amazing. I hope you enjoyed my short and not very sweet epilogue, and remember; CC wanted, Flames=S'mores, and REVIEW!**


End file.
